As Amazonas: Reedição
by Nahanara Yukina
Summary: O que aconteceria se os guerreiros atuais e os guerreiros de 1747 fosse para uma dimensão onde todos os guerreiros são mulheres? REEDITADA, E REVIEWS, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Saint**__**Seiya(saga clássica) pertence ao Canvas pertence à Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Fic feita por fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**Aqui está a prometida reedição de As Amazonas! Irei tentar melhorar o máximo quanto o possível, e irei mudar a aparência de algumas OCCs minhas como a Thalia, mas a personalidade continuará a mesma! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Aquário<strong>

Na casa de Aquário, tinha uma cena não muito usual. No sofá, estava dormindo Camus de Aquário, que por sua personalidade, não se era a coisa mais normal do mundo, mas para o azar do cavaleiro, era a posição ideal para certas pessoas aprontarem. De mansinho, uma garota entrou no templo. Era um pouco baixa, bem pouco mesmo. Estava usando um macacão que terminava num mini-short (**N/A: aqueles shortinhos bem curtos**) de mangas compridas soltas, branca com alguns detalhes negros, que ressaltavam a silhueta esguia e moderadamente curvilínea, usava botas sem salto e luvas. Seu cabelo longo branco estava preso em um rabo alto, e trazia consigo algumas latas do que parecia ser tinta e um pano preso ao cinto.

Ela parou perto de Camus e pousou suavemente as latas no chão, e ajoelhando-se no chão, abriu uma das latas, revelando ser tinta neon branca, e abriu outras duas, que eram azul e verde, tudo neon.

Quando destampou as latas, outra menina entrou na casa. Era uma elfa, uns 10 centímetros mais alta do que a outra , e tinha cabelos loiros com mechas vermelhas, e uma franja repicada caída ao lado do rosto, olhos intensos da cor verde esmeralda, sua pele era bronzeada, e possuía lábios carnudos e vermelhos, seios fartos e um corpo bonito, mas não exatamente uma modelo. Usava uma camisa curta do Jon Bom Jovi, que deixava o umbigo com piencing, e uma calça jeans de cós baixo. E ela trazia mais latas, que após destampar, viu-se que eram das cores rosa e amarelo.

- O Camus vai ter uma bela surpresa quando acordar. – a elfa disse com uma risadinha. – Pronta Thalia?

- Pronta Brenda. – ela deu uma risadinha, os olhos cor de rosa brilhando, como se já quisesse rir.

Ambas pegaram a tinta e começaram a "operação" em Camus, pintando cílios grossos com a tinta branca, depois colocando rodas com a tinta rosa nas bochechas, pintaram metade do cabelo de amarelo, outra metade de verde. E Thalia fez um gelinho derretendo com a tinta azul na testa dele e passaram tinta rosa na boca.

- Ele tá fashion! – Thalia disse reprimindo o riso.

- Minhas mão tão bem sujas... – Brenda olhou para as mãos. – Mas quem se importa!

- Agora a armadura tem que combinar! – Thalia murmurou.

Agora foi a vez de a pobre armadura receber sua "maquilagem", ganhando desenhos de solzinhos, patinhos com a tinta branca (advinha a referência), flores, um laguinho, nuvens, enfim. A armadura também ficou "fashion".

- Pronto...

- Vamos agora, antes de ele acordar. – Thalia chamou.

Ambas destamparam as tintas e saíram o mais rápido o possível, e quando chegaram do lado de fora, limparam as mão no lenço de Thalia,esconderam as latas de tinta, e depois viram Máscara da Morte subindo as escadas.

- Oi Máscara! – as duas disseram em coro com uma voz alegre e com um sorriso cara de pau no rosto.

- Oi. – disse, as olhando ceticamente por conta do sorriso cínico.

Ele adentrou na casa de Aquário, enquanto as duas davam risadinhas, e depois só ouviram a gargalhada de MDM.

- HAHAHAAHHA! VOCÊ TÁ MUITO LINDO CAMUS! HUHAUAHUHAUH!

- O quê? ARGH! O QUE FIZERAM COM A MINHA ARMADURA? E O MEU CABELO? O QUE FIZERAM COMIGO?

Brenda e Thalia caíram na gargalhada.

- Corre Brenda, ele vem atrás da gente!

- Nesse estado ele não vai longe! Huuahuahauhauha!

- THALIA E BRENDA! EU SEI QUE FORAM VOCÊS! VOCÊS ME PAGAAAM... – a voz dele foi sumindo à distância à medida que as menina foram se afastando.

Elas passaram correndo pelas casas. Entre ofegos e risadas, elas somente pararam perto do bosque, ou seja, beem longe.

- O Camus vai querer a nossa cabeça. – Thalia disse ofegante.

- Ele não vai querer nossas cabeças, e sim nós duas dentro de esquifes de gelo para ele quebrar em pedacinhos depois... Hahahahaha! – Brenda disse, conseguindo rir depois de muitos ofegos.

As duas começaram a rir descontroladamente, quando uma garota apareceu dentre as árvores. Ela tinha cabelos longos, lisos até a cintura, com uma franja que cobria delicadamente os olhos levemente puxados, da cor vermelha. Era um pouco mais baixa que Thalia, magra, dona de uma beleza angelical. Possuía uma cauda peluda e que aparentava ser bem macia, e orelhas pontudas não muito peludas.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – perguntou, curiosa.

- O-oi Mika. – Thalia respirou fundo e parou de rir. – Nós estamos rindo do que fizemos...

Rapidamente relataram à Mika o que haviam feito, e ela começou a rir.

- Que coincidência! Eu acabei de prender o Milo no quarto dele com plantas... – ela disse enquanto reprimia o riso.

Agora foi vez de acharem graça do pobre do Milo...

* * *

><p>Camus estava tomando um banho, já que as meninas haviam feito muita sujeira, e estava amaldiçoando-as baixinho, e após o banho, vestiu-se e foi tentar dar um jeito na armadura.<p>

- Malditas pestes. – disse entre dentes ao ver os desenhos feitos em sua armadura, e pela tinta ser neon, tudo tornava-se mais gritante, mas começou logo a limpar. Depois ouviu algumas pessoas entrando dentro da casa.

- ...Pelo visto é verdade! – ele ouviu Aiolia dizer enquanto caía na gargalhada, e ouviu também Kanon e Shura rirem.

- Eu mereço. – murmurou. – Se vocês continuarem com isso, ficarão em exposição como esculturas de gelo em algum lugar, sabia?

Todos se calaram, com um soluço de medo, e Milo chegou na casa.

- Alguém viu a Mika? – perguntou com uma expressão assassina.

- Não. – Camus disse friamente.

- Neca. – Aiolia respondeu.

- Não vi.

- Vi ela andando no bosque. – Kanon disse. – Ainda agora antes de vir pra cá...

Mal acabou de dizer isso, Milo saiu em disparada, em direção ao bosque.

- Pobre Mika... – Shura disse, penalizado.

- Então fique com pena de Thalia e Brenda, Shura, porque elas vão se ferrar na minha mão quando eu as encontrar. – Camus disse ameaçadoramente.

Após dizer isso, a casa de Aquário começou a ficar insuportavelmente fria, e todos saíram de lá rapidamente, deixando Camus sozinho limpando a armadura.

* * *

><p>- Hã, é impressão minha ou o cosmo de Milo está se aproximando rapidamente? – Thalia perguntou.<p>

- Não é impressão não! – Mika respondeu arregalando os olhos. – Ele vai querer me matar!

- Vamos então! – Brenda respondeu enquanto abria um vórtice espaço-tempo.

Elas saltaram lá dentro, vendo Milo aparecer mas não conseguindo alcançá-las. Com um baque surdo, pousaram no chão aparentemente no mesmo local.

- Pra onde você nos trouxe Bry? – Thalia perguntou enquanto Mika suspirava aliviada.

- A minha dimensão, a das amazonas.

- Ahn... Por quê?

- Foi o primeiro lugar que me veio à cabeça. – Brenda respondeu sem graça.

- Acho que devemos ficar aqui até a cabeça do Camus e a do Milo esfriarem. – Mika sugeriu.

- Mas a cabeça do Camus já é fria, só que agora deve estar mais ainda... – Thalia pensou em voz alta, arrancando risadas das duas. – Ou deve ter esquentado...

- Bom, vamos ao Santuário, pelo menos aqui está calmo.

- Tudo bem... – Thalia começou a dizer.

Um menino surge das sombras atrás dela.

- Olá! – Ele gritou no ouvido dela, que gritou de susto.

- Prince! Quer me matar do coração ? – Ela gritou.

- Hehuhauahuaauhahaua!

Prince era alto e magro, porém um pouco forte, com o cabelo azul escuro do estilo do Alone, só que só a parte de cima, sem a parte longa. Pele branca estava usando uma camisa de mangas compridas vermelhas com uma camisa de mangas curta quadriculada azul, com calça jeans e tênis. Um visual tipicamente americano. E seus olhos estavam enfaixados.

- Desculpa. – ele disse rindo enquanto lhe estendia a mão, já que Thalia havia caído no chão.

Com um resmungo, ela pegou a mão dele e levantou-se, e bateu o pó das roupas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Brenda perguntou.

- Andando. Tô sem nada para fazer... – disse enquanto colocava fones de ouvido, já que estava com um mp4 no bolso.

- Já ouvi isso de alguém... – Brenda olhou de atravessado para Thalia, lembrando-se de acontecimentos anteriores. Thalia sequer ligou. – A gente vai pras doze casas, e você vai ter que ir pra lá de qualquer jeito. – Disse a Prince.

- Ok.

Todos começaram a se dirigir às Doze Casas, as meninas conversando e Prince escutando música, até chegarem a Áries, e viram a amazona de Áries. Era, assim como Brenda, uma elfa, com longos cabelos brancos, olhos de um azul forte, um corpo curvilíneo, com braços e pernas fortes e definidos, ainda assim femininos e seios médios. Ela usava a armadura de Áries que parecia ter assumido uma forma mais feminina.

- Oi Thal. – Brenda cumprimentou.

- Olá. – ela respondeu calmamente. – Você deveria estar em seu posto.

- Bom te ver também. – Respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Se alguém invadir o Santuário, poderá passar direto pela casa de Gêmeos de você não estiver lá. – ela respondeu sabiamente.

Brenda bufou algo e passou direto. Thalia e Mika ficaram paradas e Prince avançou.

- Não vão passar? – Thal perguntou.

- Não. – Thalia disse.

- Mas eu vou. – Mika respondeu.

Mika continuou o caminho das doze casas, até chegar em Touro, onde encontrou a amazona de Touro. Uma mulher alta e magra, com quadris largos, coxas grossas e seios um pouco avantajados. Seus cabelos eram negros e cacheados até o meio das costas, sua pele era clara e tinha olhos azuis safira.

- Oi Mika! O que a traz aqui? – perguntou de forma simpática.

- Oi Bel. – Sorriu. – Eu vim aqui para perguntar se você poderia me emprestar algum livro.

- Claro! Vem comigo. – Disse, entrando na casa de Touro.

* * *

><p>Thalia saiu do caminho das Doze casas e abriu um vórtice, de volta para a dimensão dos cavaleiros, mas no passado e entrou. Pousou no ano de 1747, ano da Guerra Santa em que Dohko e Shion sobreviveram. Ela se alongou e olhou o Lost Canvas no céu. Apesar de ser a pintura do Apocalipse, era muito bonita.<p>

- Bem, vamos indo! – murmurou consigo mesma.

Começou então a se dirigir ao Santuário, que estava em reconstrução do ataque de vários espectros que haviam conseguido invadir-lo, embora tivessem sidos eliminados, conseguiram fazer algum estrago.

Carregando cada um uma coluna, ela viu Tenma e Yato, que, não era surpresa nenhuma, pareciam estar quase pulando no pescoço um do outro.

Com um suspiro aproximou-se dos rapazes.

* * *

><p>Brenda entrou no seu quarto na casa de Gêmeos, e logo se deparou com uma cena que a deixou irritada.<p>

- Muito bem Dietrich, o quê você está fazendo deitada na _**minha **_cama, tomando o _**meu**_ pote de sorvete de cookies, e ainda por cima usando as _**minhas **_roupas ?

Uma garota idêntica a ela estava deitada em sua cama, tomando um pequeno pote de sorvete, e olhou a irmã achando graça. O que as diferenciava era o fato de que, enquanto Brenda tinha mechas vermelhas no cabelo, os da garota eram azuis usava um short jeans e uma camisa sem manga branca.

- Eu sou sua irmã. – Ela protestou.

- Que não respeita a individualidade dos outros. – Brenda rebateu.

- Pode até ser. – Dietrich deu uma risadinha.

- Sai.

-Não quero. – Dietrich fez bico.

-Sai antes que vá parar em outra Dimensão, literalmente.

Dietrich se levantou num pulo e saiu de lá rapidinho, sem antes pegar um chinelo da irmã e levar o sorvete.

- Folgada.

- Sou mesmo. – Ela disse com um sorriso. – Puxei pra minha irmã... Ahhhhhhh!

Brenda saiu correndo atrás dela, e tudo que ela pode fazer foi correr, mas sem deixar cair o pote do sorvete.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sentada<strong>__** num divã***_

_**Taí o primeiro capítulo gente, espero que gostem...**_

_**Como podem reparar, a Thalia mudou bastante... Cabelo longo, macaquinho... Diferente da outra fic kkk**_

_**Também a aparição de Prince, Thal e Bel... Nha, eu admito, eu adorei receber o Prince e não resisti colocá-lo aqui.**_

_**A maninha da Brenda foi combinada com a AnnaPan, e eu ia colocá-la na fic original, mas decidi colocá-la aqui... **_

_**Enfim, beijos e espero revews... ^-^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada. The Lost Canvas pertence à Shirogi Teshirogi, fic de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**Desculpem a demora pessoal, eu tive problemas escolares e de inspiração -.-'**_

_**Ah, que bom que gostaram do 1° capítulo da reedição *-***_

_**Tati Amancio – Eu também mataria minha irmã se ela pegasse o meu sorvete de cookies u.u Eu tenho quatro irmãs, então tô ferrada. ;-;**_

_**Lilith 1212 – Sim, Brenda e Dietrich, vamos ter peripécias ao dobro com as gemini, e quanto ao romance Tenma/Thalia, aqui vai ser diferente, eles ainda (ainda viu?) não tem nenhuma relação além da amizade.**_

_**Kamy Jangashi – Pode deixar, a Kamy vai salvar eles. *risos **_

_**Toryama Hikari – Realmente, alguém poderia virar peneira, e outras duas virarem estátuas... Mas os saints ainda vão contar com um certo companheiro do trio pimenta... **_

_**Agora, o início do segundo capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>1747<strong>

- Por que estão brincando em vez de ajudarem na reconstrução do santuário? – Thalia perguntou casualmente enquanto aproximava-se dos dois.

- Quem está brincando aqui? – Tenma e Yato responderam em uníssono.

- Nossa, a relação de vocês dois me deixam comovida, sabia?- ela disse rindo.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois tivessem qualquer reação, dois punhos dourados apareceram e acertaram os dois na cabeça. Eles caíram no chão segurando a cabeça e gemendo de dor.

- O que estão fazendo parados aí? Vão trabalhar idiotas. – Dohko falou, ignorando a risada de Thalia e os gemidos de dor dos dois.

- Ai Dohko, essa doeu pra valer... – Tenma gemeu enquanto se levantava.

- Acho que tô atrapalhando... – Thalia disse.

- Não está, mas esses dois – Dohko disse rapidamente. – estão enrolando.

Yato se afastou, bufando alguma coisa sobre Tenma estar enrolando.

- E o que você tá fazendo no santuário? – Tenma perguntou.

- Fugindo. - ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- De quê? – Dohko perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- De um cavaleiro de ouro de dois séculos à frente.

Os dois ficaram a encarando.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – Dohko disse enquanto ia embora.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou de novo.

- Se você considera normal fugir de um cavaleiro de ouro... – Tenma respondeu.

- Bom, eu ataquei ele e o pintei enquanto ele dormia... – Thalia disse em um tom pensativo.

- Aí é normal. – Tenma disse de forma cética.

* * *

><p>Prince passou por Touro e chegou a Gêmeos, mas ao chegar, ouviu confusão.<p>

- O que tá acotecen... – Começou a dizer, mas foi atropelado por alguém.

- SAI DA FRENTE! – Dietrich gritou, enquanto atropelava o pobre coitado.

Ele caiu no chão e Brenda tropeçou no coitado, caiu no chão, em cima da perna dele, que gritou.

- Mals Vince! – Dietrich gritou enquanto ia descendo as escadarias.

- Desgraça, foi mal Vince. – Brenda disse enquanto o ajudava a se levantar. – Machucou a perna?

- Tudo bem. O que aconteceu? – Prince perguntou, enquanto esfregava a perna.

- Nada. – Brenda respondeu num tom tedioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hipermito (atualmente)<strong>

Os todos os cavaleiros de bronze (menos Ikki) estavam em ronda pelo Santuário, e coincidentemente Seiya e Shun tinham de vigiar a mesma área, portanto, estavam fazendo a ronda juntos. Por não haver aparente ameaça, eles não usavam suas armaduras, apenas as roupas de treinamento.

- Nossa! Hoje tá muito quente! – Seiya comentou com um bocejo que sequer tentou reprimir.

- Realmente... – Shun concordou distraidamente, ao ver as figuras de alguns soldados rasos. Achou estranho o fato de estarem imóveis demais, e ao aproximarem-se, não deu outra: estavam a sono alto.

- Tsc. Olha só, dormindo em pleno turno. – Seiya disse enquanto fitava os guardas.

- Hã, Seiya, o que você... – Shun começou a dizer, mas antes dele terminar, Seiya chutou um dos guardas na perna.

- Seiya! – Shun gritou enquanto o guarda acordava com um pulo.

- O que você está fazendo dormindo? Você está no meio do turno! – Seiya disse ao guarda repreendendo-o, ignorando completamente Shun.

- D-desculpe, isso não irá acontecer mais! – o guarda disse enquanto acordava os seus colegas quem ainda dormiam.

- É bom mesmo. – Seiya disse enquanto se afastava, seguido por Shun.

- Precisava chutá-lo Seiya? – Shun perguntou.

- Eles precisavam acordar.

- Mas não precisava chutá-los!

- E o que você queria? Que pegássemos água e pedíssemos pro Hyoga esfriá-la e aí a gente jogava neles?

- Talvez. – Shun disse com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Próxima vez a gente cai dar um choque térmico neles. – Seiya riu.

Shun suspirou, não gostava de violência ou coisas que poderiam acabar fazendo as pessoas ficarem assustadas. Por isso fora escolhido para ser o receptáculo de Hades, mas com ele derrotado, as coisas estavam bem.

Continuaram andando, volta e meia acordavam alguns soldados, e ironicamente Seiya estava quase caindo de sono. Certo momento, enquanto Shun falava com alguns soldados, Seiya sentou-se e se encostou numa pedra e logo dormiu.

Shun retornou e encontrou Seiya dormindo.

-Seiya... – disse com um suspiro.

* * *

><p>- Ai!<p>

- Ei cuidado!

- Desculpa.

- Não faz mal, foi um acidente.

- Serio?

- Sim, não fique preocupada com isso.

Prince ajudou uma menina de mais ou menos da sua idade a se levantar. Ela havia tropeçado numa escada e caído em cima dele.

"Será que hoje é o dia de todo mundo cair em cima de mim?" – Prince pensou.

- D-desculpa. Ah! Eu sou desastrada!

- Tudo bem. Qual é o seu nome?

- Teresa, e o seu? – a menina perguntou.

- Vincent, mas todo mundo me chama de Vince ou Prince.

- Prince?

- É, não sei por quê.

Ela tirou a poeira do vestido branco com laços azuis. Seu cabelo castanho caía num ondulado perfeito até sua cintura, e a franja caía sobre seus olhos verdes.

- Aliás, o que você faz no Santuário?

- Ah, eu normalmente ajo como mensageira daqui, mas eu estava aqui porque a amazona de Aquário havia dito que possuía uma coisa pra mim. – ela foi pegar um livro que aparentava ser antigo que caíra alguns metros à frente.

- Um livro?

- Sim... E-eu gosto de ler e ela disse que eu ia gostar do livro...

- Ler é bom, eu queria ler. – Prince disse e foi embora, sendo observado pela menina que o fitava sem entender como ele soubera que era um livro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hipermito<strong>

Seiya estava ainda estava dormindo quando sentiu algo gelado encostando nele.

- Gelado! – gritou, acordando-se num pulo, e viu a sua frente Shun, segurando, sabe-se lá de onde, um balde, e Hyoga e Shiryu atrás dele.

- Que feio Seiya, dormindo no meio do turno. – Shun disse, enquanto Hyoga e Shiryu caíam na gargalhada.

Seiya resmungou algo emburrado, quando sentiram levemente um cosmo e o Relógio de Fogo se acendeu.

O Grande Mestre convocava uma reunião dourada.

Ao longe, começava a amanhecer, e só depois de um tempo que Seiya reparou que Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu estavam trajando suas armaduras.

- Pera, por que vocês tão de armadura?

- Não sei se você reparou, mas ele chamou a gente também, animal. – Ikki disse aparecendo do nada.

- Ikki acatando ordens? – Shiryu disse surpreso

- Quem você tá chamando de animal? – Seiya perguntou irritado.

- Ele chamou **você **de animal, animal. – Hyoga disse.

- HYOGA! – Seiya gritou, e Shun o segurou antes que ele voasse no pescoço do Hyoga.

- Vamos. – Shun começou a arrastar Seiya com um suspiro cansado em direção às Doze Casas.

* * *

><p><strong>Extras<strong>

**Seiya:** A partir de agora teremos esses extras ao final de cada capítulo! – versão chibi.

**Tenma:** Por que diabos eu tô aqui? E POR QUE EU TÔ ASSIM? – vê a si mesmo versão chibi.

**Sasha:** Qual é Tenma, você tá até fofo *-* - versão chibi também.

**Tenma:** Hã, obrigado. U/U – vermelho

**Seiya: **O.O SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN – corre atrás da Sasha

**Sasha:** O.O – corre do Seiya

**Tenma:** Ei! VOCÊ! PARA DE CORRER ATRÁS DELA! - corre atrás do Seiya.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Bom, finalmente acabei esse capítulo. Eu tava meio ocupada e.e'<p>

Capítulo curtinho, e os extras foram inspirados nos extras de -man xD

Bem, espero que gostem, e eu tô fazendo a tradução de uma fic em inglês : Saint Tenma: Holy War ARC. Mas irá demorar um pouquinho...

Bem, deixando de papo, espero reviews =D

OBS: Pra atiçar a curiosidade dos leitores. Na outra fic eu já tinha introduzido a reencarnação de Athena, mas nessa eu não digo nem sobre tortura se já a introduzi XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Masami Kurumada, e Lost Canvas pertence à ele e à Shiori Teshirogi. **

**Well pessoas, passou uns quantos meses desde o último cap, pq o meu pai e a minha vó conspiraram contra mim e tomaram o meu PC ¬¬**

**Bem, irei apresentar meus novos ajudantes u_u**

**Tenma: OBA!**

**Naha: ¬¬ (fazendo Ctrl C + Ctrl V do texto).**

"**Os gêmeos eram idênticos. Naturalmente, possuíam os cabelos brancos e os olhos vermelho – sangue de qualquer outro híbrido. O cabelo de ambos eram até o pescoço, todo bagunçado e repicado, com a franja direcionada para a esquerda, com uma mecha maior lhes caindo sobre o nariz. Ambos bastantes altos, mas pareciam estar em plena adolescência. Um estava com uma expressão como irritada, e o outro, com um sorriso encantado, como se fosse uma criança e que o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo."**

**Yudai: Ù_U**

**Hideo: *-***

**Naha: Apresentando, Yudai e Hideo, eles falarão algo mais tarde u_u**

**Gêmeos: '-' **

**Bem vamos adiantando a joça aki O_O'**

* * *

><p>- Mas que droga! – Ikki esbravejou.<p>

Uma forte chuva começara a cair, deixando todos encharcados.

- Tá chovendo porque você veio. – Shiryu brincou.

- Daqui a pouco vai nevar. – Seiya pôs lenha na fogueira.

Quando se deram por si, uma leve neve vinha descendo do céu chuvoso.

- Hyoga... – Ikki murmurou entre dentes enquanto o ar em sua volta começava a tremular de tão quente.

- Parei, eu tenho zelo por minha vida. – Disse enquanto a neve parava.

- Eu quero neve! – Seiya berrou.

- Estamos na Grécia, então tá difícil. – Shun disse educadamente.

- Mas e o Hyoga aqui do lado?

- Vai tirando o cavalinho da chuva – Hyoga rebateu. – Ou melhor, nem precisa, é só você sair.

- Não entendi. – Seiya disse estupidamente.

- Não sei porque eu ajudo esse idiota. – Ikki ainda estava irritado.

- Idem. – Shiryu suspirou.

- Festa na vila. Vai? – Brenda perguntou.

- Não. – Arya respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Anti-social.

- Não brinque com fogo Bry, ou melhor com gelo. – Angelina disse.

Angelina tinha cabelos vermelhos – morango, com uma mecha em mais ou menos o formato de V no meio de sua testa, com uma franja, e seu cabelo era cortado picotado, com vários fios caindo sobre o rosto, indo até o meio das costas. Seu olho direito era azul esverdeado, mas por algum motivo usava um tapa-olho azul escuro bem discreto no esquerdo. Seu rosto era bem feminino, lábios rosados normais, sobrancelhas finas, nariz pequeno e bochechas rosadas naturalmente. Alta, com um corpo esbelto e definido, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadril pouco largo e pernas longas e torneadas.

Arya possuía um cabelo longo e repicado violeta com mechas rosas, com olhos também de tom violeta. Magra e de altura médias, com um belo corpo.

- Eu vou contigo. – Angelina se impôs antes que Arya pusesse Brenda pra correr. – Rodório? São festas contemporâneas ou festivais tradicionais?

- Balada mesmo.

- Então eu vou. – garantiu.

* * *

><p>- O que aconteceu? – Aiolia perguntou.<p>

- Chuva. – Shun respondeu desanimado.

Os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam em formação, Saori estava sentada no trono com Shion em pé ao seu lado.

- Pois bem, reuni os doze cavaleiros de ouro, e vocês cinco – Shion começou. - por causa de alguns relatos que chegaram de várias regiões do mundo. E segundo Saga se parece com o início do ataque dos Titãs.

- Titãs? – Seiya perguntou.

- Ah, sim, você não conhece? – Thalia perguntou, surpreendendo porque ninguém a vira ali.

- Claro que... – Seiya começou, mas Thalia enrijeceu-se.

- O que aconteceu? – Aiolos perguntou preocupado, visto a expressão de Thalia.

- Tem algo errado nas dimensões...

Mal ela disse isso, uma sombra se espalhou pelo chão, e o chão pareceu sumir, engolindo a todos na torturante escuridão.

* * *

><p>- Posso saber uma coisa?<p>

- Claro!

- Por que você convidou a Evangeline?

- Ué, porque ela é legal!

- Ela é, mas pra ir para uma festa com ela, só se for uma festa feminina!

- Ei, eu tô aqui atrás. – Evangeline protestou.

- Estou sendo sincera, apenas. – Angel disse ceticamente.

- ... – Brenda manteve-se em silêncio ao perceber algo.

- Ei, o que... – Angel começou.

Mas Milo, Aiolia, Aiolos, Shura e Mu caíram em frente à elas, tontos, grogues e armadurados **(N/A: Existe essa palavra?)**

- Homens! – Eva gritou e pulou atrás de Brenda.

- Hã? – Mu perguntou ainda grogue.

- Homens caindo do céu, quê isso! – Angelina comentou.

- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Como é que eu vou saber? – Milo disse mal – educadamente.

- Você conhece eles Brenda?

Antes que Brenda respondesse, um brilho envolveu os homens, e um segundo depois, as armaduras haviam sumido.

- Não façam... – Brenda começou, mas sendo interrompida.

- Minha armadura! Meu gato! – Aiolia começou a fazer escândalo.

-... Escândalo...

- A minha ar... Pera, seu "gato"? – Milo logo percebeu como Aiolia se referiu a sua armadura, e não demorou a se passar em sua "inocente mente" maneiras de encarná-lo depois.

- Ops.

- Hmmm...

- Podem se matar ou pegar depois, mas acho que agora devemos nos preocupar com outra coisa. Que lugar é esse? Como viemos parar aqui? – Mu disse enquanto se levantava, interrompendo uma possível briga.

- Não me pergunte como vieram parar aqui, mas eu sei que essa não é a dimensão a qual vocês pertencem. – Brenda disse – Mas e por que as armaduras de vocês os abandonaram?

- Homens... – Evangeline choramingou atrás de Brenda.

- Hã, olá? – Shura olhou com estranheza para ela. Só ele percebera que ela era uma elfa como Brenda?

- Não ligue pra ela, ela por algum motivo tem medo de homens. – Angelina comentou.

- Quanta franqueza hein.

- Quieta, acho que temos algo a fazer, não é?

As garotas se dirigiram ao santuário, enquanto eram seguidas pelos rapazes. Como foram parar ali?

* * *

><p><strong>Extras – Qual seu filme (ou série preferida?)<strong>

**Aiolos: Meu filme é Ghost. Música eu não sei '-'**

**Shura: Eu gosto de Rei Arthur u_u e a música é Tree of Sorrow**

**Naha: Você gosta de Wakeshima Kanon? *-***

**Kanon: Eu?**

**Naha: Não ¬¬**

**Reg: Ah, e pai, qual é sua música e filme preferidos? (?)**

**Ilias: O filme é Rei Leão, e a música é o Ciclo sem Fim u_u**

**Todos: ._.'**

**Pq eu não tô surpresa?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, eu sei, esse cap foi pequeno demais pra compensar a demora. u_u<strong>

**Yudai: Bom que cê sabe né ¬¬ A preguiça te deu uma bela ajuda também.**

**Quieto, que eu posso te deletar da minha história u_u**

**Yudai: Eu sou o principal, Senhora Esperteza u_u**

**Tenho o Hideo de reserva. Vocês são figurinhas repetidas u_u**

**Hideo: Oba *-***

**Yudai: Tá, calei '-'**

**Bem pessoas, esses são meus ajudantes, Yudai e Hideo, são os personagens principais do **_**Livro**_** que eu tô fazendo. Decidir por eles aqui pra terem umas férias da vida que eles levam '-'**

**Gêmeos: Graças a Deus.**

**._.**

**Ok, tentarei fazer os novos caps mais rapidamente. Nesse Hiatus, silenciosamente, a fic fez 1 ano xD. E eu fiz 13 anos '-', mas isso é outra história.**

**Quanto às fanarts: Já criei a minha conta no Deviantart, mas eu deixei o meu caderno na área de trabalho daqui de casa, e quando acordei no outro dia, a máquina de lavar tinha pegado fogo e o meu caderno virado cinzas ;-; Sou uma máquina de destruição como a Kamy disse i_i**

**Well, até o próximo cap =***

**Gêmeos: Estaremos aqui também =D**

**PS: Lancei uma nova fic chamada Rosa Negra. Please, alguém pode ir ler e me dizer como tá?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e LC não me pertencem, senão eu já estaria milionária!**

**Como prometido, irei atualizar mais rápido. Comecei a ler um livro chamado A Maldição do Tigre que me deram umas ideias óóótimaas (recomendo, melhor que Crepúsculo (não se preocupem, não é meloso) *-* *babando no Dihren)**

**Hideo: *tosse***

**Yu: Começa logo ¬¬**

**Ok, ok u_u Vamos à fic U-U**

**Último pedido. Campanha: Ajudem a achar um apelido pro Hideo. À vencedora, uma fanfic com seu personagem preferido de presente! \o (só não me peçam yaoi, não consigo escrever, apesar de gostar O_O).**

**Hideo: O_O**

**Yu: XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Arena<strong>

Um grupo de cavaleiros "caiu" do céu. Suas armaduras já haviam desaparecido, e pra combinar, a queda os ajudou a melhorar o seu humor. Saga, Mask, Dohko e Ikki caíram estabanados no Coliseu. Thalia estava com eles, mas conseguiu pousar em pé, segurando a saia de seu vestido para não mostrar nada que não devesse.

Ikki xingou os piores palavrões que conhecia em todas as línguas que conhecia, japonês, grego e etc.

- Que boca suja hein? Tem certeza que é irmão do Shun? – Thalia perguntou enquanto desamassava a saia de seu vestido, ignorando o olhar ameaçador que recebia de Fênix.

**- **Deixando a boca suja de Ikki de lado, nós saímos do salão do Grande Mestre e voltamos para o Coliseu? – Perguntou Dohko enquanto olhava ao redor.

- Não – Thalia se apressou a responder. – Cada dimensão tem uma "textura", e a daqui não é a de vocês com certeza.

- Quem está aí? – uma voz feminina sobreveio antes que qualquer pergunta fosse feita.

Uma moça de altura mediana com cabelo verde escuro liso e comprido, olhos azuis e reta, quase sem curvas apareceu, deixando os cavaleiros pasmos. Mas não foi isso que os deixou espantados. Não mesmo.

Ela usava a armadura de ouro de Virgem.

- Ah, Shouko! – Thalia chamou, sem graça pelo modo de que os rapazes encaravam a moça.

- Thalia? Quem são esses daí?

- Vocês se conhecem? – Dohko perguntou, ignorando os outras que esbravejavam: "Esses daí?".

- Sim sim. Shouko, estamos com um problema. Poderia nos levar até a Grande Mestra?

- Grande MESTRA? – dessa vez, até Dohko juntou-se ao coro.

- Claro, sigam-me.

* * *

><p>Shaka, Kanon, Camus e Shion caíram em frente à casa de Sagitário. Kanon caiu em cima de Camus e Shaka em cima de Kanon, e pra piorar, Aldebaran caiu em cima dos três, que despreparados, quase sufocaram. Shaka até mesmo abriu os olhos no susto. Shion tivera a sorte de cair mais para o lado.<p>

Shion levantou-se, tirou o pó de suas roupas e olhou para cima.

- Parece que caímos em frente à casa de Sagitário. Mas como saímos do Salão do Grande Mestre?

- Sei lá, quem são vocês?

- Hã? – Todos se viraram e deram de cara com Prince.

- Quem é esse garoto?

- Quem são vocês?

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Kanon perguntou.

- Sou irmão da guardiã daqui. E o que raios **vocês** estão fazendo aqui?

- Guardiã?

- Já chega Prince. – Uma moça saiu de dentro da casa e puxou sua orelha. – Quem são vocês?

- Ai!

- Cavaleiros de Ouro. – Camus respondeu.

- Cavaleiro de ouro? Só existem amazonas! – ela protestou.

- Para nós só existem cavaleiros. – Deba protestou.

- Isso não me cheira bem... – Prince pois lenha na fogueira, ainda que preocupado por dentro.

Ela parou e ponderou um segundo. Depois, vestiu a armadura da Sagitário, para a surpresa do grupo.

- Venham comigo. Iremos até o salão da Grande Mestra.

Todos, tirando Prince, começaram a segui-la.

- Ah, Vince, você cuida da casa, MAS NÃO EXPLODA NADA COMO DA ÚLTIMA VEZ. – Gritou enquanto se afastava.

Os cavaleiros ficaram sem fala, é claro.

* * *

><p>O grupo que voltava do Coliseu, estava passando por um caminho quando...<p>

- AI! UM BICHO! – Thalia gritou.

- Que bicho o quê Thalia, sou eu! Seiko Nani!¹

- Seiya?

- Na realidade, é um bicho sim. – Ikki alfinetou.

- Quê?

- Sem brigas! – Dohko parecia ser o único que se mantinha calmo. – Podemos estar em perigo, portanto, temos que nos manter **calmos.**

- Sabem de alguma coisa? – Saori perguntou.

- Athena!

- Athena? – Shouko olhou para Saori com o que parecia ser curiosidade, ignorando os novos olhares curiosos.

- Sim, e você... Uma amazona de ouro.

Nesse meio tempo, o grupo com a amazona de Sagitário chegara ao salão da Grande Mestra.

A Grande Mestra era uma mulher idosa, porém ainda com porte altivo e enérgico. Usava roupas como as de Shion, só que mais femininas, assim como o capacete era quase um diadema.

- O que houve, Alexa? – perguntou enquanto se levantava do trono.

- Estes homens apareceram em frente a minha casa e... – Alexa hesitou um pouco antes de continuar. – Dizem ser cavaleiros de ouro, mas...

- Não acredita neles, certo?

- Sim.

A senhora suspirou, e quase imediatamente, entrou o "esquadrão" com Shouko, assustando (e aliviando) os que já estavam.

A grande mestra elevou seu cosmo, convocando as outras amazonas, que não demoraram a chegar. Por fim, um tanto atrasadas, Brenda, Angelina e Evangeline, que rapidamente tomaram seus lugares. Os gêmeos ficaram surpresos (e desconcertados) ao verem que Brenda usava a armadura de gêmeos.

- Que grande problema temos aqui. – A Grande Mestra comentou enquanto passava observando os cavaleiros. – Vocês dizem ser Cavaleiros de ouro, certo?

- Sim.

- E por que eu acreditaria nisso?

Nem é preciso dizer que todos ali engoliram o seco ao escutá-la dizer isso. Saori começou a se adiantar, porém, a senhora se ajoelhou perante ela.

- Não se preocupe, não farei nada com eles, Athena.

As amazonas no local se entreolharam. Athena ainda não havia sido encontrada, então, o que significava aquela moça com aqueles homens?

* * *

><p><strong>Seiko Nani¹ - seria algo como "Que Droga", ou "que merda (desculpe a palavra)" em japonês. <strong>

**Ebaaaaaaaaa, acabei esse cap bem depressaaaa =DDD**

***recebe um tapa pra acordar* **

**Ai!**

**Hideo: Ù_U**

**Yudai: Isso tá meio errado... '-'**

**Sim o_o* **

**Ok, não tenho o que falar no final do cap, já que eu disse tudo o que precisava no começo '-'**

**Pessoas, estou me superando. Na primeira versão de As Amazonas, o que eu escrevia em 10 pgs (1.000 e poucas palavras), agora tô escrevendo em cinco.**

**Kamy – Eu tô fazendo o desenho, só que vai demorar. Tô com vários projetos x_x**

**Bjos ^^ **


	5. AVISO - Novamente

Olá pessoas =)

Eu deixei vocês aqui, esperando por mais de um ano pela continuação de As Amazonas, não é? Eu admito, é crueldade minha com as minhas leitoras lindas do coração...

Mas, pois é... Eu vim avisar uma coisa:

Eu vou parar de escrever as minhas Fanfics, como As Amazonas, Rosa Negra, enfim. Por quê?

Resumo em uma palavra: Livros.

Não, eu não estou lendo bastante, muito pelo contrário. Eu escrevo.

Criei minhas próprias histórias, meus próprios mundos, meus próprios universos. Em janeiro, procurarei uma editora para lançar a minha primeira fic Original terminada, Olhos de Sangue, na qual Yudai e Hideo participam.

Depois de ter criado o mundo fantástico de Darneliyan e híbridos em Olhos de Sangue, a hierarquia bruxa de Coração de Porcelana, o assassino (inspirado no Alone, aliás, ao menos na aparência) de O Ceifador, as damas da era Heian e os youkais (Kohaku s2) de Chitose no Himitsu...

Eu não consigo mais ver graça em usar universos já criados depois de ter a experiência de criar os meus próprios, por isso, parei de tentar escrever fanfics...

De vez em quando eu tenho uma ideia para uma fanfic, porém, a medida que eu vou desenvolvendo, para mim é muito ruim ter que se manter preso a personalidade de um personagem já criado, então ela acaba virando mais um projeto de livro para eu escrever um dia.

Acabei migrando para o Nyah!Fanfiction depois de descobrir que lá pode-se postar fics Originais, lá já postei Olhos de Sangue, e agora estou postando sua continuação, Meia Alma, juntamente com O Ceifador e Coração de Porcelana, e estou adiantando Chitose no Himitsu antes de postá-lo.

Não se preocupem, não deixei de gostar de CDZ, nem o meu amor pelo Tenma diminuiu, eu apenas não consigo mais escrever fanfics por isso. Talvez seja excesso de criatividade XDDD

Bom, quando comecei a postar As Amazonas eu tinha 11 anos. Recentemente fiz 14, e minha escrita melhorou muito nesse tempo que passei afastada, acreditem.

Já que irei abandonar As Amazonas, deixarei vários spoilers sobre o que iria ocorrer.

Arya iria derrotar o seu tio primeiramente na festa, mas depois de uma grande invasão dos titãs, ela iria congelar a si mesma e à Quimera dentro do esquife de gelo.

Teresa, a pequena mensageira do Santuário. Ela na verdade é a reencarnação de Athena da dimensão das amazonas. Seu poder iria despertar quando Prince quase morresse pra salvá-la da Quimera, ANTES da Arya se transformar em picolé.

Hades possuiria Prince. Ele então mataria Sylvia (a avó dele), e colocaria Wendy sob a maldição de Hades. Ela iria perder seu cosmo devido a isto. Mu então atacaria ele, mas iria ser ferido gravemente por seu ataque ter sido rechaçado. O ataque atingiria também Mani e Shion que chegavam no local neste momento. Mu usava a si mesmo como escudo para proteger Wendy de seu ataque.

Eva e Scarlet seriam postas para lutarem uma contra a outra devido ao fato de Scarlet ser leal a Hades, e Scarlet acabaria se intoxicando ao entrar em contato com o sangue envenenado de Angelina. (Vocês me deram prévia autorização de poder fazer o que eu quisesse com as meninas de vocês, lembrem-se disso).

Um rapaz apareceria, de cabelos cor de pérola e olhos dourados, e se apresentaria como Atreu, e ele então diria ser o irmão mais velho de Thalia. Thalia negaria, dizendo que era uma ninfa, ou seja, não teria como ter um irmão. Para a surpresa geral, ele iria agarrá-la e beijá-la (beijo de cinema, ok povo?), e quando percebessem, Thalia parecia ter virado uma boneca viva. O rapaz então demonstraria ser um general de Cronos e diz ser irmão **E **noivo da sacerdotisa de Cronos. E essa seria Thalia. Ele então ia sumir em meio a um turbilhão, destruindo parte do santuário e deixando cavaleiros e amazonas para trás, em estado de choque.

Brenda, Angel, Aiolos, Dohko e alguns outros começariam a arquitetar um plano para invadir a fortaleza de Cronos.

Uma garota de longos cabelos cor de pérola e olhos cor de rosa vestindo um vestido grego negro apareceria, e diria que seu nome era Selena. Ela estava machucada e diria que fugira do palácio de Cronos devido as ações de Atreu. Ela também diria que era a irmã gêmea de Thalia, mas estava desesperada porque sua irmã mais nova ainda estava lá, e Atreu provavelmente iria matá-la.

Haveria outra invasão, e no meio da luta, alguns indivíduos conseguissem se esgueirar para o castelo de Cronos. Prince reapareceria, comandando os espectros contra Cronos. O mesmo aconteceria com Julian e os marinas.

Luta aqui, luta ali, (eu não esqueceria o romance, não se preocupem), Atreu iria encontrar o Tenma. Thalia estaria com uma espécie de trava mental, ou seja, sem sentimentos e ações, mas presente. Ela iria retirar o selo de Zeus de Cronos, mas começaria uma luta entre Atreu e Tenma. Apanha aqui, apanha ali, Tenma acaba sendo capaz de, sem querer, acabar com o golpe mental da Thalia.

Algumas amazonas, como Brenda, Angel, Lisanna derrotariam dois titãs, Andrômeda, Shun, Aiacos e Kamy acabariam com outro.

Tenma iria despertar a Armadura divina momentaneamente, como contra Morfeu, mas logo iria perder a consciência devido aos ferimentos. Ele iria ser socorrido por Thalia. Atreu iria desaparecer.

Bom, todas as amazonas iriam fazer coisas que iriam deixar os cavs de queixo caído. As maiores vitórias seriam conseguidas por elas.

Sasha retiraria Hades de Prince, Tereza iria correr para abraçá-lo, e ele não se lembrava de nada. Wendy não iria conseguir contá-lo que fora ele que matara Sylvia, mas conta que ela não é mais uma amazona, pois perdeu seu cosmo.

Angelina é atormentada com visões de seus pais e seu irmão sendo mortos pelos moradores da cidade em que viviam depois de um ataque de Youkais. Como seu pai era um youkai, a culpa acabou por recair sobre ele, e mataram seus pais, mas deixaram ela e seu irmão vivos. Mas as outras crianças acabaram matando ele, e ela matou todos e fugiu. Regulus e Sísifo acabam por ajudá-la.

Os titãs que estariam na fortaleza reconheceriam Tenma, devido sua semelhança com Kairos (tecnicamente, ele não é um titã, pq é irmão de Chronos, não Cronos, mas vamos deixar uma diferença de um H pra trás.), mas eles conseguiriam escapar, levando consigo Galatéia, a irmãzinha de Thalia.

Tirariam Arya do esquife de gelo e Saori reporia sua vida.

O selo dos titãs seria refeito.

Inconscientemente, Tereza devolveria o cosmo de Wendy.

Todos começariam a se preparar para retornar para seus respectivos tempos e dimensões, mas Saori apaga todas as memórias sobre os cavaleiros do futuro dos cavaleiros de Lost Canvas, mas as lembranças quanto as amazonas é mantida.

Todos retornariam as suas dimensões, mas as garotas que conseguiam andar por entre dimensões mantém o contato entre eles.

Depois de alguns meses, Thalia iria para 1747, mas então não veria mais o Lost Canvas e o Santuário estaria vazio, encontrando somente Dohko que está saindo em direção aos Cinco Picos Antigos e ele lhe diz que a Guerra Santa terminou. Ela pensa em lhe contar algo, mas depois diz para ele deixar para lá.

O que ela receou em dizer é que ela estava grávida, e lamenta que o pai da criança agora está morto. Uma pena de cosmo cairia lentamente do céu e Thalia a pegaria.

Esse seria o fim da fic ao todo. Sinto muito se não tenho mais disposição para escrevê-la... Sei que com certeza estou decepcionando muita gente, mas não simplesmente não consegui mais dar continuidade...

Agra

Agradeço a todos que acreditaram em mim, mas sinto muito...

Há mais uma coisa: Se vocês puderem dar a mim, o apoio que me deram aqui com as Amazonas, com minhas fics Originais, se não é pedir muito... Mas aqui está meu perfil no Nyah!Fanfiction:

: / / fanfiction . com. br / u / 97575/

Há duas fics em andamento e uma série. Gostaria do apoio dos que puderem me apoiar, e, novamente, sinto muito por não poder continuar a fic...

Nahanara Yukina – Monique Góes


End file.
